


Donde la venganza no alcanza

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Hessest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque también los malos tienen diferentes motivos detrás de sus actos que llevan implícitos una venganza o cariño incondicional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde la venganza no alcanza

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo escrito para van_krausser en el AI organizado por adharaphoenix.

 

Anton era el más precavido de los dos, aún le costaba entender cómo había terminado jalando las conexiones incorrectas y poniéndose en la mira del departamento policiaco tan fácilmente. Nunca fue capaz de ganarle en el póquer ni en ningún juego de destreza, mejor dicho, nunca consiguió ganarle en nada. Tampoco lo logró para ser el sucesor Hess, pues fue su hermano el que tomó ese puesto y el que guió la mayoría de los negocios que tenían a su red en donde estaba.

El día que desapareció y sólo le dejó una nota donde sólo se leí el código "6285FTSL". Poco le faltó para ir hacia el ordenador que cuidaban más que a la vida, donde se encontraban todas las codificaciones que contenían importantes pedazos de información (entendible sólo para ellos, de todas formas) e instrucciones de planes. Por eso se quedó inmóvil mientras lo leía, era conciso, pero implicaba demasiado. Demasiado para él.

Y no se equivocó.

— ¿Dónde está Anton?... Quiero hablar con él.

Algo se desbordó en su interior y sólo quería desquitarse, exigir que aquél incompetente en la otra línea dijese: "lo tengo amordazado", "no puede hablar porque no quiero". ¡Lo que sea, menos ese maldito silencio!

— ¿Está muerto, no es así? —la respiración descompasada que le contestó fue todo lo que necesitó. — Entonces también lo está tu padre. —y fue de los disparos que más disfrutó en su vida. El primero de todos los que comenzó a disfrutar verdaderamente.

No sabría jamás cómo la persona, el hermano que le enseñó cómo mentir y armar corrupción a su alrededor sin salpicarse, ya no estaría más con él. Pero había algo que tenía por seguro...

— _¡No juegues con eso, Víctor!_ — _le quitó el arma de las manos y le entregó un vídeo-juego en su lugar._ — _Tú sólo tienes que estar a mi lado, Víctor. Yo me encargaré de lo demás, ¿está bien?_

Ahora él se encargaría de hacer pagar por cada persona que pudo haber prevenido ese error y no lo hizo. Cargando siempre en un compartimiento de su chaqueta, la licorera de Anton, cuyo contenido eran la parte de cenizas que no fueron arrojadas sobre el campo memorial de la familia Hesse.

— Tú sólo tienes que estar a mi lado, Anton. Ahora yo me encargaré de lo demás...

 


End file.
